


Tea Party

by Pigeonations



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Elise is a Great Aunt, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Tiny Baby Forrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: If there was anything Elise enjoyed more than a tea party, it was seeing a smile on her nephew's face.





	Tea Party

“Elise, can you hand me the scissors?”

“Roger!” Elise grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby table and passed them to her.

“Thank you, darling!” Camilla offered her a small smile before cutting the leftover ribbon of the ‘Happy Birthday!’ banner that hung above the room.

“Need anything else?” Elise rocked on her heels, eager to assist.

“Can you see how Charlotte is doing with our special little guest? The other children should be arriving soon.”

Elise gave Camilla a hearty salute before running off. The castle was abuzz with cheer as everyone prepared for Forrest’s birthday party. Per his own request, a tea party was to be thrown in the dining hall. He had no need for a major affair-- a simple get together was all he desired. His aunts had elected to organize the entire party themselves, and so far, things were running smoothly. Everyone was dressed in their golden best, and the venue was shaping up to be particularly well taken care of. Camilla was in charge of decorating, Charlotte was in charge of making sure the guest of honor was dressed appropriately, and Elise flip-flopped between approving the menu and what she liked to call ‘general assistance’.

Elise made her way up to Forrest’s chambers, knocking on his door. “Chaaaarlotte! Camilla sent me to help!”

“Is that Auntie Elise?” She could hear Forrest’s voice from beyond the door.

“Forrest, sweetie! Hold still so I can pin up your pretty little curls!” Charlotte huffed, attempting to keep her composure.

“Sorry…” Forrest’s voice wavered.

“You’re not in trouble, I promise! This will go by quicker if you just stay still.”

Elise grabbed the handle and let herself in, careful not to make too much noise upon entry. She could see the two in front of the vanity, Forrest smiling as Charlotte worked her magic. She watched quietly as Charlotte styled Forrest’s hair with an almost surgical precision. Her brow furrowed and her tongue sticking out, Charlotte wrapped his hair in a bow, pulling his curls up into a neat ponytail. 

“There. Now, look at you!” Charlotte took a step back to admire her work. “Aren’t you just the cutest little thing?”   
  


“Whoa...Charlotte, you did amazing!” Elise walked up to her, taking a closer look at her handiwork.

“He insisted on wearing a ‘big, poofy princess dress’ for the occasion so I let him pick out whatever he wanted.” Charlotte put her hands on Forrest’s shoulders. “I think I’ve done fairly well!” 

“Can I go downstairs now?” Forrest turned around in his seat, beginning to swing his legs.

“Are you gonna put shoes on first?” Elise teased, pointing at his socks. Forrest stared at his feet for a brief moment before hopping off of the stool and sliding out a pair of pink bar shoes from underneath his bed.

“Take him down when he’s ready, yeah?” Charlotte sighed. “I haven’t even begun getting ready.”

“But you’re already dressed.” Elise tilted her head.

“I didn’t do my makeup yet!” Charlotte scoffed. “I have to look my best for every occasion!”

“Riiight. Right, right.” Elise nodded.

“Thanks a bunch!” Charlotte gave her a quick smile before rushing out of the room.

“Hey, Auntie Elise?” Forrest sat on the edge of his bed, struggling to unbuckle his shoes.

“What’s up?” Elise plopped down next to him, taking his shoes from him and undoing the buckles for him. 

“Can you sit next to me?” Forrest slid his feet inside. Before he could touch the buckles again, Elise was already on the floor, kneeling down and strapping his shoes onto his feet.

“Oh? You don’t want to sit next to Leo?”

“N-No! It’s not that! I don’t want to sit next to him now!” Forrest began to pout. “I always sit next to him during dinner and I want to sit with somebody else!”

Elise couldn’t help but laugh. “But what about your friends?”

Forrest gasped. “Oh yeah…!”

“Tell you what, I’ll stay close by if you need me, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Don't give me that look! It's your birthday!" Elise squeezed his cheeks. Forrest placed his tiny hands over hers, trying his best to pull her fingers away from his face. Elise burst into a fit of laughter, and within seconds, he was laughing along with her. She finally released her grip on her nephew's face, and gave him a playful nudge.

"Are you ready to go down?"

"Mmhm!" Forrest nodded.

Elise stood up, holding her hand out. Forrest took hold of her hand and slid off of his bed, following her lead. Elise began to swing their hands as they walked down the halls. "Are you excited for your party?"

"Yeah! Uncle Xander said that you did a lot to make it happen." Forrest peered up at her. "So I'm gonna try real hard to make sure everyone has fun!"

"Whatcha looking forward to the most?"

Forrest hummed in thought. "The presents."

"Oh?"

"I asked for a pony and a really pretty brush like Aunt Charlotte has! I don't think I got the pony this year though..."

"Weeeell, you never knoooow~" Elise looked away, her voice suddenly singsongy.

"Did I get one?! Did I really?!" Forrest suddenly began shaking her hand. 

"Nuh-uh! My lips are sealed!"

"But...b-b-but..."

"You'll just have to see!" Elise winked. The two paused in front of the grand doors to the dining hall. The sound of frantic footsteps could be heard as the maids scurried to take their places.

"You ready?" Elise gave Forrest's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Forrest took a deep breath. "I don't look silly...do I?"

"Not at all! You'll be the best looking one here by far!"

Forrest began giggling, squeezing her hand in return. "I'm ready now!"

"Alright!" Elise knocked on the door, waiting for the right time to walk in. Right on cue, the doors swung open, revealing the dining hall adorned in lace and ribbon, with vases full of pink roses lined up on the the table. Tiers full of cakes, cookies, and other sweets were neatly presented on the table, as well as several plates and teacups. Forrest stared at the room in awe, looking around and trying to take in everything as best as he could. He could clearly see his aunts and uncles surrounding the table, as well as a few of his cousins and friends.

"Happy birthday, Forrest!" They all said in unison, a smile upon each and every face. Forrest suddenly clutched onto the hem of Elise's skirt, looking up at her.

"Go on! I'm right behind you." She nodded.

Forrest released his grip on her clothes and began running towards the crowd on the other side of the room. The first person he approached was Siegbert, nearly knocking him over as he captured him in a hug. Siegbert stumbled backward, laughing nervously as Forrest held a tight grip on his neatly pressed shirt.

"U-Um...! Happy birthday! Father and I--"

"Sit next to me!" Forrest released him. "You have to, okay?"

"Huh?"

"You gotta! It's my birthday and I said so!" Forrest began to pout.

"A...Alright then!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Camilla cooed as she watched Forrest grab Siegbert by the hand and drag him towards the other children. "Xander, you really ought to make time to let them play together more. Family is a precious thing you know."

"You do have a point." Xander nodded, a small smile beginning to form. "They do seem to get along fairly well."

"Were you and Leo ever like that as children?" Charlotte inquired.

"Ha! They get along much better than we did." Leo chuckled.

"...We could have been." Xander cleared his throat,  a faint tinge of pink forming in his cheeks.

Elise soon joined her family, beaming as she took her place next to Camilla. "Ah! Everyone looks so dashing today! I say we did a good job today!"

"Well, it took hard work, but everything does appear to be going according to plan." Camilla nodded, slinging an arm around Charlotte's shoulder.

“You know, my birthday’s coming up soon…” Elise winked and raised her eyebrows. “Just saying! Hint, hint.”

“Shouldn't we be supervising instead of socializing?” Leo shifted in place, attempting to keep track of his child.

“Oh, relax! What's the worst that can happen?”

 

_ CRASH! _

 

“Nina broke it!”

“Did not!”

 

“...I'm on it.” Elise sighed, tearing herself away from the adults.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i had to do a birthday fic for my boy   
> it's short and sweet but i just wanted to get something out on time orz


End file.
